Nerderella
by LaSalle.Believe
Summary: Based off of Cinderella!


Title: _Nerderella_

Inspiration: _Cinderella _by Charles Perrault

Once upon a time there lived a girl in the city of Los Angeles… Her name was to be Kimberly Crawford. Kim was born on the same night her mother died; when her father remarried he married a woman named Mackenzie. She had two daughters the same age as Kim. Kim's father died leaving all the riches to her. Mackenzie turned her into their maid; she never was as well treated as Mackenzie's children, Meghan and Briena. The mayor announced that there was to be a gala held with all the eligible bachelorettes in the inner-city. The mayor's son was the most handsome man in the city; his name was Jackson Brewer for a reason. Kim was the nerdy skater girl that many people avoid; Meghan and Briena were popular for their money and the clothes they wore. Kim wore converse, jeans, v-neck tee-shirts, and nerdy glasses.

"KIM!" Mackenzie hollered. Kim ran down the stairs to see her. "Kim, the girls and I are going downtown to get dresses for the gala. I need you to start the girl's weekend homework," Mackenzie told Kim. Kim's face went into a frown she wanted to go, but there was no way she could with Mackenzie telling her what to do one hundred percent of the time.

"What about me? What will I wear?" Kim questioned Mackenzie. Mackenzie just laughed.

"You think you can go? You are not even pretty so why would anyone waste their time on you?" Mackenzie replied whilst the girls snickered.

"Bye, ugly," the twins yelled running out the door with their mother. Kim just closed the door, sat down, and cried. She went upstairs to start their homework. The night of the gala the twins had green and red dresses to complement their eye color as they would say.

"Kim, I am not going to give you anything to do tonight. Just do not leave the house; we will be back by midnight." Mackenzie stated. They left leaving her in her usual clothes; it was true she didn't own one dress anymore. After they left, she went outside to breathe in some fresh air.

"I will never be as beautiful as the twins, with their big, puffy gowns, their million dollar jewelry, their ways that make guys go crazy, or their beautiful well kept hair." Kim scolded herself. Then a bright light as bright as the sun, shone and transformed into a fairy.

"Hello my dear," the fairy called gently to Kim. Kim was startled by its sudden actions.

"What are you?" Kim demanded mustering all the courage she had.

"I am your fairy godmother, Lynn" her fairy godmother laughed.

"Why are you here?" Kim questioned her fairy godmother.

"I am here to help you of course! You can't go to a gala wearing that!" Lynn exclaimed.

"I can't go! Mackenzie said so too! I cannot disobey her, or she will throw me out!" Kim exasperated.

"I will handle that with a touch of magic," Lynn turned the animals into a limo, and two men into the drivers, "And a little bit of faith and love," Lynn then turned Kim's shabby clothes and boring hair into a beautiful dress and up-do.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you do that?" Kim questioned Lynn.

"It took a special type of magic that would not work on your sisters, Kim," Lynn answered her. "Oh! You must be off, or you will be late! Remember, my dear that the magic will wear off at the stroke of midnight!" Lynn called after Kim.

Ella was at the Los Angeles City Ballroom in no time. The one driver opened the limo door for her.

"Thank you," Kim said whilst going to the door of the ballroom. There were many people dancing and eating, but she didn't see Jack. Kim and Jack were science lab partners but never talked; they never did group projects in school. She at least knew what he looked like.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if a fair lady like you would mind accompanying me, a kind and handsome man, to a dance?" Kim suddenly spoke behind her.

"You mean a cocky man and a fair girl?" Kim replied smartly with a smirk applied on her face. Charming chuckled and held out his hand, which Kim pleasingly took. He guided them to the dance floor, while everyone watched them dance. When they were finished dancing, Charming took Ella outside to the balcony.

"You made me coming worth it, I was really thinking about bailing," Jack spoke breaking the silence between them. Kim smiled and replied,

"Why would I make you change your mind, I am sure if you really knew me you wouldn't feel that way." Kim heard the clock strike twelve. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Kim said then running down the stairs.

"WAIT! WAIT! I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" Jack yelled after her. Kim's shoe fell off when she was running but she knew that she didn't have any time to get it. Jack picked up the shoe and swore to himself that he would find her.

Jack, the mayor, and some guards went all around the city looking for the girl and making the girls try on the shoe. He finally made it to Kim's house when the twins and Mackenzie answered and Kim stood in the background upstairs. She knew that it had been her, but she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Hello, I was wondering if all of your daughters could try on this shoe?" Jack questioned Mackenzie.

"Of course, here they are," Mackenzie spoke pointing to the twins.

"Of course everyone knows I was the beautiful girl you danced with!" Briena declared. Jack gave her a suspicious look after seeing how big her feet were. Of course he had a feeling that Mackenzie was the holder of the girl he danced with but he was certain it wasn't the twins. Briena stuck out her foot for the prince to put the shoe on, that didn't go well.

"Um... Madame? I don't believe that your fairly large foot will fit," Jack told Briena gently.

"Oh, okay. Meghan you may try I on," Briena spoke.

"Of course I knew you were lying because it was me!" Meghan exclaimed. She took off her ridiculously small shoe off her foot; the glass slipper was two times as big as her foot.  
Kim came downstairs with the laundry unaware what was going on.

"Excuse me miss," Jack called after Kim, "I was wondering if you could try on this shoe?"

"Um… are you sure?" Ella questioned Charming; she knew it was her she just didn't want to be caught.

"Yes, you haven't tried it on!" Jack beckoned her.

"Okay," Kim told him walking over. She unlaced her sneakers and took them off. Charming slipped the shoe carefully on her foot. It fit perfectly.

"You are the one I danced with you are the one!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. "May I have your name now?"

"My name is Kimberly Crawford," Kim spoke quietly.

"My father said once I found you I would have to ask you to have my hand in marriage," Charming started and got down on one knee, "Would you marry me, Kim?"

"Yes," Kim responded. Jack picked her up and spun her around while she giggled.

"Would you mind living with us at our city mansion? It is a delightful place!" Jack questioned her.

"I would love to! I just need to pack my very little things," Kim told him and started to walk up the stairs. She packed her stuff and left with Jack.

A few days later the twins came to her new home and begged her for forgiveness. Kim, being as kind as she is, forgave them and set them up with some of Jack's friends. Mackenzie lived alone for the rest of her life. The twins lived happily with their new mates. Jack and Kim got married and lived,

_Happily Ever After_

**So that originally was an English project I just changed the names! I though it came out pretty good there was no kissing because it was an English project and that would be a little weird if it was in there. That and we might be reading them to kindergarteners. I don't own anything but the base of the plot and no flames because remember THAT WAS AN ENGLISH PROJECT I JUST CHANGED THE NAMES! **


End file.
